Apothiconic Loud: Atrapada
by Marcustine
Summary: Después de terminar su difícil tarea de matemáticas Stella se dispone a descansar e ir a cenar pero un extraño suceso en la casa Loud la hará experimentar una situación peculiar con un ser espiritual... Aunque esa experiencia podría resultar ser algo ¿Dolorosa? [ONESHOT]


_**¡Agradezco a Wokeland y J0nas Naguera por los comentarios en la parte anterior!**_

**[****Sucesos simultáneos/continuos al fic Apothiconic Loud: ****Invocación y Apothiconic Loud: Casualidad]**

* * *

**Summary: Después de terminar su difícil tarea de matemáticas, Stella se dispone a descansar e ir a cenar pero un extraño suceso en la casa Loud la hará experimentar una situación espiritual un tanto peculiar****... y dolorosa**

**Protagonistas: ****[Stella****]**

**[Loudshot-Oneshot****]**

**Aviso: TLH y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_Apothiconic LOUD_**: Atrapada**

El mundo es grande, misterioso y único. ¿Quien creería que este seria el único (_o al menos el único conocido_) planeta capaz de tener vida en el? Cualquiera vería esto fascinante pero ¿Qué tal si esa misma '**vida**' es capaz de evolucionar y desarrollar '**habilidades únicas**'? Eso sin duda es algo que provee sus ventajas y desventajas. En las ventajas esta que ese poder puede ser usado por quienes buscan hacer el bien y en desventaja esta que también puede ser usado para hacer el mal, sin contar otros detalles. ¿Como se le llama a esos seres con habilidades únicas? Dependiendo de como usen su poder puedes catalogarlos como "**héroes**" o "**villanos**", solo hay dos formas de obtener "**habilidades únicas**": La natural (_Naciendo con el y desarrollarlo_) o la artificial _(Drogas especiales u otro método externo al nacimiento_) cabe resaltar que no todo ser puede tener un '**don**' o '**habilidad especial**' ya que la evolución en si misma es muy selectiva y muy pocos individuos son los afortunados de obtenerla...

¿Por qué es importante saber esto? Solo son cosas que deben explicarse, o al menos saberse para entender este extraño mundo con héroes y villanos viviendo en una sociedad de personas comunes.

Personas comunes como la familia de Stella... Aunque en cualquier momento esa "**normalidad**" podría desaparecer si así el destino, futuro, evento sobrenatural o "**ser superior**" desea que pase

**[...]**

Suspiró aliviada, aquella chica de cabello negro al fin pudo terminar la tarea de Matemáticas que tanto le había costado, ella vio el reloj y sonrió, justo a tiempo para la cena. Pensó que quizás haber aceptado la ayuda que Clyde le ofreció le hubiera facilitado muchísimo las cosas, al fin y al cabo era un genio en matemáticas pero ¿Qué da más satisfacción que realizar por cuenta propia una actividad difícil y lograr hacerla bien? O al menos así quería justificarse para que él no se frustrara al tratar de explicarle formas y maneras de resolver los problemas matemáticos, tal vez ella era un poco cabeza dura y algo lenta a la hora de estudiar esa odiosa pero necesaria materia pero ¡Hey! El lado positivo de todo esto es que completo la tarea, después de haberla repetido veinte veces por culpa de algunos fallos mínimos (_Mentira, es realmente muy mala en matemática_) pero lo importante era hacer la tarea completa sin importar cuanto le costara ¿No?

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la ventana, se quedó mirando las estrellas y el hermoso brillo lunar que apenas y se veía por el morado (_Casi negro_) cielo nocturno. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención y eso fue un extraño destello celeste que se veía a lo lejos en cuantas calles más al frente. Juraría que por esa zona vivía su amigo Lincoln ¿Qué serán esos destellos extraños?

"No importa, quizás solo sea otro de los experimentos de su hermana Lisa o alguna de las tantas locuras de la casa" Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, tanto ellas como los vecinos de los alrededores estaban acostumbrados a cualquier cosa extraña o alocada que proviniera de la casa Loud. Generalmente eran explosiones o una inmensa cantidad de ruido por todo el desastre que hacían ahí dentro. Siempre se preguntó como es que Lincoln podía vivir tranquilo entre tanto escándalo "Seria un buen tema de conversación, a veces quisiera saber como es vivir con tantas hermanas o hermanos"

De un momento a otro los destellos aumentaron de intensidad y el frío del ambiente bajó considerablemente, bajo la ventana y acaricio ambos brazos. Si que el frío estaba fuerte esta noche ¿No?

"¡Stella! ¡Es hora de cenar!" Gritó su madre desde la cocina, ya era hora de reponer las energías gastadas en esa difícil tarea de matemática con algo de comida

"¡Voy ma'!" Respondió la pelinegra alejándose unos pasos de la ventana pero tan pronto como lo hizo empezó a escuchar extraño pitido, miro con sorpresa a todos lados en busca de ese sonido hasta que se dio la vuelta... Lo último que pudo ver fue un gran pulso de luz celeste que se expandió por todos lados, se cubrió los ojos con sus manos para evitar quedar ciega

Después de unos segundos esa luz celeste desapareció y sintió una extraña comodidad en el ambiente ¿Qué estaba pasando? Abrió sus ojos y parpadeo varias veces, si bien todo seguía igual lo extraño es que un aura celeste estaba presente alrededor en todo el ambiente, en partes externas a la ventana no se veía absolutamente nada más que oscuridad total y unas lejanas luces de lo que son los postes del puente de Royal Woods (_Que por algún motivo eran de las pocas luces que aun seguían funcionando_) y claro, la luz de la luna que por algún motivo era más intensa

"Wow, esto es... Raro ¿Esta aura celeste qué será? Tengo que preguntarle a mamá si sabe algo de esto" con algo de nerviosismo y miedo se movió por los pasillos de su casa, las luces de la casa no funcionaban ¿Habrá sido un corte eléctrico? A punta de tanteo y pasos cuidadosos llego hasta lo que es la cocina, que es la única parte de la casa donde de manera misteriosa hay luz "¿Mamá? ¿Estas por ahí? Creo que hubo un problema con la luz, aunque eso no explicaría porque en la cocina si hay... Ademas esta aura celeste esta comenzando a incomodarme ¿Es algún efecto secundario de esos limpiadores exóticos y baratos qué tanto te gusta usar?"

Silencio fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta. Stella pensó que a lo mejor su madre estaba afuera, por lo que decidió salir por la puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la casa. Intento girar la perilla pero por mas fuerza que aplicara esta no se movía de ninguna manera

"Puede que este dañada... Quizás este en su cuarto" Stella se devolvió por donde vino pero apenas intentó salir de la cocina se choco fuertemente con 'algo' invisible que la tumbo al suelo "¡Auch! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Con qué me choqué?" Volvió a intentar salir de la cocina pero nuevamente ese 'algo' invisible no la dejaba pasar, era como una especie de pared. Ok, ahora si que estaba preocupada y nerviosa "Esto tiene que ser algún tipo de sueño o algo así..." Tomo aire y trato de estar lo mas serena posible pero los nervios hacían su trabajo

Trató de empujar aquella cosa invisible pero por mas que empujaba a la nada no parecía surtir algún tipo de efecto. Paró y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, claramente molesta y preocupada por no entender nada de lo que pasaba

"Al menos quisiera comprobar que esto es real" Se pellizco el brazo y el dolor la hizo reaccionar, para su sorpresa no era un sueño si no algo completamente real "Auch, pero ¿Como es posible qué esto sea así? ¿Acaso habrá sido culpa de ese extraño destello celeste?" Sujetó su mentón y miró la cocina a detalle, pensando en algún tipo de manera para escapar de ahí, si no encontraba alguna solución si que iba a desesperarse

Pasaron unos segundos y algo llamó su atención, dentro del razón que estaba en el centro de la mesa donde su madre ponía la fruta había un ligero destello amarillo que a duras penas podía verse. Con cuidado y algo de curiosidad comenzó a quitar todas las frutas del tazón hasta que encontró un pequeño anillo dorado muy bonito, quedo fascinada con la belleza de aquel objeto pero lo que realmente la dejaba hipnotizada era ese zafiro incrustado en el anillo

"¿Esto será de mamá?" Pensó por unos momentos pero luego negó, nunca la vio usar algo como esto y por lo tan bien que estaba hecho el anillo suponía debía ser absurdamente caro "A menos que papá se haya sacado la lotería no creo que lo hubieran podido comprar, entonces ¿Qué hace aquí?"

Analizó el anillo por todos los ángulos posibles, hasta que por accidente toco el deslumbrante zafiro. Por unos breves instantes sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo que la obligo a soltar el anillo, eso si que fue extraño pero de alguna forma se sintió... ¿Bien? Realmente no pudo pensar más pues de un momento a otro el suelo y toda la cocina comenzó a temblar de manera tan violenta que parecía que la casa entera fuera a derrumbarse. Se aferró a la silla lo más fuerte que pudo tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas y los nervios ¿Acaso moriría en un repentino terremoto?

Esa idea incrementó su miedo cuando el techo salio disparado hacia el cielo al igual que las paredes, dejando solamente el suelo que se desmoronó en cuestión de segundos. Al no tener soporte ella cayo a un gran abismo repleto de nubes doradas, gritó lo mas fuerte, aterrada y chillonamente posible para que alguien viniera a ayudarla pero ¿Quien iba a aparecer en medio de la nada a ayudarla? Todo esto terminara por volverla loca (_Si no es que termina muerta antes de lograr salir_)

Momentos después de pensar eso terminó chocando súbitamente contra una superficie extremadamente dura. Quedo ahí pegada como tortilla unos segundos hasta que se levantó algo aturdida e intento ver en que lugar se había metido ahora

Lo único que pudo distinguir es que ahora estaba en una especie de plataforma con múltiples extensiones de un lado, 5 en total sin contar el soporte del otro lado. No tardo literalmente nada en que escuchara una voz desconocida quejándose de algo

"Maldita sea, estos inútiles seres terrenales vienen a molestar OTRA VEZ!" Gritó una voz algo afinada pero igual de imponente con un claro fastidio, Stella iba a preguntar en donde estaba pero rápidamente fue apresada por la plataforma y sus extensiones "¿Y tu, pequeño esperpento visual, qué recado viniste a pedir? A pasado un buen tiempo desde que alguna lamentable criatura necesitase de mi excelentes e impecables servicios"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?" La pelinegra logro recuperar sus sentidos y pudo ver mejor en donde se encontraba, al parecer esas '**extensiones**' y la '**plataforma**' era realmente una mano mecánica con dedos que la sujetaba duramente para impedirle el escape y su dueño un colosal robot blanco con detalles dorados, una sedosa cabellera rubia con mechones plateados y unas gigantescas (_ademas de hermosas_) alas de luz "¿Q-Quien es usted y qué quiere de mí?" Preguntó con temor y aguantándose las ganas de llorar, no se percató que el aura celeste desapareció y fue sustituida por una amarillenta

El robot se quedo en silencio un segundo y luego gruñó molesto, incrementando un poco su agarre "¿Como qué quien soy? ¡Soy el grandioso, hermoso y divino '**Golden Wings**'! ¡Uno de los ángeles mas poderosos y venerado del universo, creador de la dimensión '**Heavenly**'! inclusive tu asquerosa especie me reconoce ¿Como es posible que tú no lo hagas? ¿Acaso no les enseñan a venerar a seres perfectos como '**yo**' en su mísero y deplorable mundo?" Su tono de voz claramente se notaba molesto pero con esa voz aguda no se le podía tomar demasiado en serio, Stella a pesar de estar aterrada ese detalle le dio algo de gracia "Aunque era de esperarse, literalmente nunca hacen nada bien y no le tienden un misero homenaje o sacrificio a quienes les han tendido una mano sin rechistar."

"V-Vera usted divinidad Golden Wings, yo r-realmente solo iba a cenar con mi familia y un destello me cegó por unos momentos pero luego me encontré en mi habitación con esa extraña y tranquilizante aura celeste a- ¡Aghh!" El robot apretó aún más el agarre aunque se notaba claramente sorprendido, si continuaba así terminaría muriendo aplastada

" ¡¿Aura celeste dices?! ¡¿El patético mundo terrenal necesita nuevamente del maldito idiota de '**Shadowman**'?! ¿Que diablos habrá pasado para que lo hayan decidido invocar?..." Sujetó su mentón con su mano libre y quedo pensativo un rato. Segundos después negó con la cabeza y miro fijamente a la chica "Tsk, poco o nada me importa que le este pasando a tu especie y lo que te haya pasado a ti para que terminaras aquí, una plaga terrenal como tú no merece que malgaste mi preciado tiempo en escucharte. Ahora mismo te devolveré a tu inmunda realidad" Chasqueo los dedos y un portal apareció bajo su mano listo para devolverla al mundo real

A pesar de que aquel "ángel" la devolvería a la tierra algo en sus palabras molesto de sobremanera a Stella, no sabia muy bien el que, si fue ese tono despectivo, esa insoportable prepotencia o esos aires de grandeza. Aunque las tres juntas combinadas junto a un síntoma de "Diva intocable" podría ser la respuesta

"¡O-Oye! ¡Tampoco te creas capaz de reducirme y tratarme de tal forma solo porque eres un ser superior! ¡Tanto llenarte la boca de que eres alguien '**perfecto**' y '**divino**' para que luego nadie te conozca a pesar de que dices ser muy '**venerado**'!" Gritó claramente enojada aunque igual de asustada, Golden Wing se quedo estático unos segundos hasta que cerró el portal, frunció el ceño a la vez que aumentaba su agarre al punto de estar a poco de romperle los huesos. Stella podría jurar que un cable en la frente del robot palpitaba de furia

_Ok, ahora literalmente si estaba muerta_

"¿Qué acabas de decir infame escoria terrenal? Mira, he acabado en segundos con miles de millones de entes remplazables sin valor como tú ¿Que te hace pensar que provocándome de esa manera no causara que me enoje y rompa tu frágil y patético cuerpo sin remordimiento alguno? Te recuerdo que quien esta en posición favorable aquí soy '**YO**'" Su voz ahora sonaba un poco mas grave, realmente se había enojado y no dejaría que un ser claramente 'inferior' le hablara de esa manera "A veces los terrenales confunden las agallas con idiotez, y tu pareces ser una idiota con agallas. Créeme que planeaba dejarte ir de manera fácil pero veo que prefieres usar la dolorosa ¿**REALMENTE QUIERES QUE TE DESTIERRE DE FORMA DOLOROSA**? infinidad de mortales agradecerían irse de forma pacifica a sentir mi ira divina"

" Ugh" Stella tragó saliva, literalmente ahora si que estaba perdida pero ahora que ya estaba en sus últimas no desperdiciaría el momento para escupirle las verdades en su 'sistema así que trago aire y con todas sus fuerzas gritó "S-Si crees que me voy a dejar pisotear por alguien tan egocéntrico y prepotente como tú estas mal, no me i-importa que seas superior no voy a permitir que un abusivo como t-tu se burle de mi. Ademas que ese toque 'divesco' te queda mal, intentas dar miedo c-cuando realmente das todo lo contrario" tosió un poco para luego continuar "Has lo que te de la gana, literalmente no me importa" una clara mentira, tenia miedo, mucho miedo a morir, pero ya marco su destino y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo

Golden Wings volvió a quedarse callado, pasaron unos minutos de silencio incomodo en los que Stella daba trataba de aguantar para no ceder ante la falta de oxígeno, este robot si que tenia fuerza. De un momento a otro el visor del rostro del robot brilló de un color verde, un sudor frío recorrió la frente de Stella y **en ese momento sintió el verdadero terror**

"¡**TU LO PEDISTE INMUNDA ALIMAÑA**!" Fue lo último que grito un totalmente iracundo ángel antes de lanzar un potentísimo y mortal láser de su visor. Calcino totalmente a Stella que gritó de manera desgarradora por el inmenso e indescriptible dolor que sentía

Ella continuó gritando, literalmente podía sentir como cada célula de su cuerpo se quemaba y desvanecía produciendo una cantidad de dolor equivalente a un millón de patadas consecutivas en las '_partes nobles_'. Pasaron un par de minutos en los que la voluntad de Stella no daba para mas y simplemente, cedió, su alma simplemente cayo a un inmeso y oscuro vacío. A pesar de ser solo un alma flotando en la absoluta obscuridad ella siguió gritando internamente por unos largos segundos hasta que de un momento a otro dejo de sentir ese dolor infernal y la sensación de estar volando desapareció. Simplemente se sentía tranquila y cansada...

Un extraño frío recorrió su cuerpo, poniendo en alerta todos sus sentidos que volvieron a funcionar y finalmente abrió sus ojos para levantarse totalmente exaltada y agitada. Tosió por un largo rato hasta de varias palmadas en el pecho la tos se detuvo

"¡¿Qué... demonios?!" Dijo ella entrecortadamente mientras recuperaba el aire, si que fue idiota de su parte haber desafiado a ese ángel pero no perdía nada con intentarlo... Bueno, técnicamente '**murió**' literalmente de la forma mas agónica y tortuosa posible pero por algún motivo se encontraba ahí, en su lugar de descanso preferido, su habitación "¿Donde estoy? ¿Yo... Volví?"

Ya teniendo un pequeño momento de tranquilidad se percató que estaba sentada frente a su escritorio con su habitación totalmente a oscuras, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba parte de la habitación. Miro su reloj y vio la hora, 12 y 30 de la noche. Suspiró cansada y aliviada de que todo eso fuera un tonto sueño, si que tenia mucha imaginación, quizás debería dejar de ir a las '**reuniones semanales de lectura de cómics**' con sus amigos, ya le estaba pasando factura leer tantas historias alocadas. Una vez segura de estar en la realidad extendió su mano izquierda un poco y se dio una fuerte cachetada como recordatorio por ser tan estúpidamente terca y de que nunca debería hacer enojar a un ser divino, ya haya sido en la realidad o en un sueño

Después de eso se quedo ahí sentada unos minutos mas hasta que sintió un hormigueo en su mano derecha, la levantó y se percató que tenia puesto ese particular anillo dorado con el zafiro incrustado en el medio

"¿Acaso todo fue re-... ¡Auch!" Repentinamente una lata dorada y blanca cayo sobre su cabeza, rebotó y termino en el escritorio. Tenia una nota dorada pegada a ella que Stella no dudó en leer:

\- _Hace mucho tiempo que un sucio terrenal no tenia la osadía de desafiarme o dudar de lo que decía, fue idiotez desafiar a una entidad tan perfecta como yo pero fuiste una idiota con agallas. Si bien mi reconocimiento no te quitara lo plebeya quizás te interese saber que hay detrás de esa aura celeste y que pudo haberla causado, podremos llegar a un acuerdo si estas dispuesta a aceptar los riesgos. Por cierto: TE LO DIJE, nunca hagas enojar al gran **GOLDEN WING**, ángel de ángeles y dueño de los cielos _

**Att: Golden Wing**

Stella frunció el ceño y su boca se volvió una linea completamente recta "Pff, si ese idiota piensa que voy a estar interesada en saber que paso y que fue todo ese caos esta completamente equivocado..." Estuvo inmóvil unos segundos hasta que miró a los lados y giro la carta en busca de algún otro escrito "No es como si me interesara, en absoluto"

Nuevamente otro objeto golpea su cabeza fuertemente, esta vez fue un ladrillo dorado con blanco que en vez de rebotar y caer en la mesa cayo justo en sus piernas. Tuvo que aguantarse el grito de dolor y las maldiciones que diría en voz alta para no despertar a sus padres, o recibir el castigo más fuerte de su vida por blasfemar a un ángel. El ladrillo también trajo una nota dorada, Stella la quito y leyó nuevamente:

\- _Posdata: Se me olvidó (Fue un pequeño e insignificante defecto, aunque sigo siendo 99.9% perfecto) mencionar que puedes venir a mi dimensión si te miras al espejo, haces poses vanidosas y repites mi nombre tres veces ¡Y si no quieres volver a sentir el juicio divino sera mejor que no me vuelvas a llamar idiota! ¡Sucia plebeya terrenal!_

**Att: Golden Wing**

Al terminar de leer la pelinegra suspiró cansada y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Sin duda estaba harta, molesta y muy, muy confusa. Ya seria cosa de otro momento, en esos instantes ella solo deseaba dormir

"Si así son los ángeles no me imagino a lo demonios, deben de ser mil veces peor" Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer con los brazos abiertos al mundo de los sueños

**...**

* * *

**Fin del ultimo ONESHOT de la "saga" Apothicon Loud.**

**Uf, este si que me gustó escribirlo, no tanto por lo inspirado y rápido que fue, si no que me entretuve mucho en las partes de Stella y Golden Wing, en especial su interacción. Para el diseño de "Golden Wing" pueden tomar de referencia al God Gundam, con la diferencia que su casco seria el del Gundam DX y sus alas las del Gundam Wing Zero Custom pero hechas de luz/energia, y como ya mencione los colores son dorados y blancos (Añado que Golden Wing tiene una hermosa, sedosa y brillante cabellera rubia que le llega casi hasta las piernas)**

**Y quizás se hayan preguntado porque deje a los demonios como seres buenos y a los ángeles como malo. La razón de esto es por ese estigma de "buenos/malos", quise hacer una diferencia invirtiendo un poco los roles, aunque por lo general ambas entidades tienen su propia moralidad o al menos así los percibo yo (Los demonios fueron ángeles solo que por no seguir las ordenes de Dios los sacaron del cielo)... Ademas que por gusto personal suelo darle mas preferencia a Apariencia mala/Personalidad buena y Apariencia buena/Personalidad mala**

**Eeeen fin. Literally no tengo nada mas que decir, solo que a lo mejor verán el inicio de todo esta "cosa" a mas tardar el domingo o el lunes. Ya voy terminando lo que planeo hacer pero aun sigo anotando y descartando ideas que se me ocurren**

**Bueno, ya basta, que me extiendo mucho y ya son las 1 de la mañana. Si les gusto dejen su comentario/opinión, cualquier critica/review es bienvenida!**

PD: _Le agradecería de todo corazón a aquella persona de China (Que siempre lee primero mis ONESHOT aunque estén en español) que comente y me diga si tiene algún chip del FBI implantado en mi laptop. Realmente se me hace curioso (Y extraño) que siempre un Chino sea el que lea mis ONESHOT recién salidos del horno xD_


End file.
